


Hot dogs and chamomile tea

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin did something stupid and Arthur is not impressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot dogs and chamomile tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'foolish'
> 
> Not betaed, sorry!
> 
> Probably a bit squick-y.

Merlin whimpered and then another wave took over and shook his body. He hugged the toilet bowl harder and heaved up things he could have sworn he never ever ate. Tears were forming in his eyes and he leaned back, swallowing against the acid taste in his throat.

"Merlin? You alright?" Arthur pounded against the bathroom door.

Just as he was about to say "yes, don't worry", another round of heaving set in and Merlin was sure that he definitely had not eaten _this_. But now that it was out, no matter what it even had been in a former life, his stomach settled a bit and Merlin dared to move. He scrambled up to splash some water onto his face and rinsed his mouth. Damn, now his brand new hoodie - the one with the Serenity on it - had been in the way of his puking. He sat down on the edge of the tub and slowly pulled it over his head to toss it into the general direction of the washing machine. He'd take care of it later. 

When he opened the door and peeked outside, Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Good!

Merlin slumped down on the couch when Arthur came back from the kitchen. 

"Better?"

"I hope." He threw Arthur a grateful look when he spread a thick blanket over him, it was really cold in here and he was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Here!" Arthur shoved a hot water bottle under the blanket. "Put it on your stomach. And have some tea."

"I don't think, I can..."

"It's chamomile tea, it'll help." Arthur helped Merlin take a sip or two before he sat the cup down on the coffee table.

Merlin leaned back and swallowed hard. This stupid taste didn't go away. Maybe, if he managed to get some sleep, this would all be over?

"Why on earth did you do that?" Arthur's voice was really close.

His mind wanted him to say "Don't know." but his mouth said "To impress you."

Arthur barked out a bitter laugh. "And you really think that this would impress me?"

"Yeah? Did it work?" Merlin still didn't open his eyes.

"No." Arthur's breath ghosted across his skin. "Didn't you know that you don't have to impress me at all, you idiot? That you did that long ago by just being you?"

Merlin smiled. "Do I get a kiss?"

"After you barfed your insides out?" Arthur drew back. "You’ve gotta be kidding!"

Merlin swore he'd never let Percival drag him into a hot dog eating competition ever again!


End file.
